God of Pleasure, Bard of Seduction
by UED709
Summary: PWP (Plot What Plot) scenario involving the powerful God of War, Ares and our wonderful Battling bard of Potidaea, Gabrielle


Author: UED709/ANDERSON/Gabrena-Ur-Lunee-Is-Showing  
Title: God of Pleasure, Bard of Seduction  
Characters: Gabrielle & Ares  
Rating: R  
Summary: PWP (Plot What Plot) scenario involving the powerful God of War, Ares and our wonderful Battling bard of Potidaea, Gabrielle  
This rating is for explicit m/f sexual situations….

**DISCLAIMER: **  
The characters belong to Studios USA and Renaissance Pictures and were used without permission. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made.

**WARNING:**  
Explicit descriptions of male/female sex follow.

First ever story within the Xena: Warrior Princess Fandom, so review please I'm thinking of doing a sequel so let me know if I should or not?

Enjoy and don't say I didn't warn you, if you under the age, don't read it, if it's illegal where you live, don't read it, if you don't have some amazon ice hand don't read it!

No water was wasted during this piece of fiction ;)

God of Pleasure, Bard of Seduction…..

Candlelight flickered off the silk drapes; black's, blood red's and grey's covered the wall as the lone blonde stood under the steady stream of heated water. The warm liquid caressing every intimae curve, every muscle.

Brown eyes watched with rapt attention as Gabrielle ran the sweet smelling soap through her long blonde hair; her finger's running through the strands as the excess suds ran off her hair onto her golden skin, weaving through the many muscles on her back, finally falling down a toned backside. The dark, leather clad admirer sighed with pleasure and appreciation, she was stunning. Through the steam and water flow she moved giving him the perfect view as she washed away the soap. Head lolled back in the spray, mouth agape in a sensual way. His eyes tracked over her lean shoulders and came to rest on a pair of exquisite breasts; he could see the firmness almost feel it as she arched her back in the hot water. Reluctantly he took his eyes off her breasts, with pebbled nipples to appreciate her firm, muscled stomach. Years of travelling with Xena had definitely paid off for the young bard. No longer the awkward, annoying teenager, she'd blossomed into a goddess of a woman. He could feel his blood boil at the visual stimulation as he eyes rested on her womanhood, framed with slight blonde curls. He swallowed hard; he was teasing himself; a punishment he would soon be released of.

Her eyes half lidded with the pleasure; the feeling of the warm water soothed her body. Rising her stomach she felt a presence, which instinctively made her closer her eyes, using her other senses to picture him in all his glory. _Ares_; dark chiselled features, which were heightened with his neatly trimmed beard. Brown soul penetrating eyes, which always no matter to situation looked at her with the utmost desire and respect. His muscles arms circled her body, his strong large hands resting flat on her toned stomach. Naturally she leaned into him, feeling his extremely chiselled pecks and abs, which was covered with fine black hair, now soaked in the warm wash. She smiled feeling his godhood; he was as naked as she, sending a shot of adrenaline into her body.  
"Clean enough?" He whispered in a deep, smooth voice, Gabrielle smiled feeling his gentle breath on her ear. Her eyes till half closed she rested against is sturdy frame,  
"Very much so," she murmured, completely at peace. No stress, so worry.  
"I think you missed a bit," He silently chuckled as his hands gently caressed her ribs, her hands following his path to her breasts, teasing her ever so slightly he finally took her left breast into his palm. Gabrielle couldn't help but hiss at the feeling of him kneading the willing flesh. Her hips twitched, she wanted him to touch her woman hood, she needed it! Ares kissed her shoulder alternating his ministrations to her right breast, pinching her nipple, a strangled murmur was heard over the water. Gabrielle whined in desperation as her hands left his to make contact with her womanhood; her hips bucked, but the feeling was fleeting as Are's took hold of both her hands hoisting them above her hear, watching from his vantage point above her as her breasts moved sensually with the movement, his godhood was fully erect by now rubbing gently across Gabrielle's right buttocks. "Good thing come to those who wait," he purred with a nip to her ear, she was whining as if injured, "Do you promise to keep your hand up?" He asked finally making his way in front of her. The look in Gabrielle's aqua green eyes made his growl; the pure carnal lust for release was overwhelming,  
"Yes, Lord Ares," she panted trying desperately to make contact with his engorged member,  
"That's my Queen," he smiled as their lips crashed together. Letting Gabrielle's hands go, his own found her slender waist, her found his strong shoulders. Tongues battled for the right to be in control, but the fight was frugal, they were both equal with it came to their relationship. If others were to find out about their relationship they'd probably feel sorry for Gabrielle as her innocent look and attitude would give them the though she was his sex slave, but no! Quite the opposite was the real truth. Lifting the blonde up she straddled his stomach; rolling her burning centre against him, moaning into the kiss they still shared. Finally breaking away for much needed air, Ares sucked her pulse point into his mouth, lolling her head back against the cool, smooth rock surface Gabrielle felt him shift her. A feral smile covered her innocent features as she felt him enter her with care and precision. Resting her head against his muscles shoulder her mouth inches from his ear she began to pant in time with his thrusting. The water that still ran over the rocking bodies made it easy to slide there flesh together. Are's rolled his hips between his even thrusting causing Gabrielle to cry out, by the tone of her cry he could tell she was close. Her hips thrusting harder and faster against his. He kept up with Gabrielle as her panting and strangled moans became louder, her breathing shorter, sending shivers to the tips of his toes. He could feel her clawing at his shoulders and with one last roll of his hips she arched against his, letting out a sound that sent Ares into a tail spin. Gabrielle's orgasm was the most exhilarating thing he'd experienced; from the way her mouth gaped, the way her back arched, her defined muscles milking his godhood, always making him follow suit sending his essence into her with a guttural moan. The two stayed joined together for a brief moment, Gabrielle's legs firmly wrapped around Are's waist. When there breathing had evened they faced one another looking into each other's eyes before kissing a ritual they always did after making love to convey their unsaid feelings. Are's face curved into a mischievous smile when he saw the raging lust that swirled around Gabrielle's iris',  
"How about we take this to the bedchamber?" she asked tracing gentle pattern's across his back,  
"Your wish is my command," Zapping them to his bed chamber, the two only had eyes for each other drowning out their surroundings, which were identical to that of the bathroom. Their bodies where cast in an ethereal glow from the torches that adorned the walls. With a carnal smile Gabrielle got straight to the work at hand, pushing the God of War down onto his bed; the black silk rusting beneath his nakedness. Letting her tongue caress her own lips her eyes racked over his body, zoning in on his godhood; standing to attention under her desire filling stare. Falling graciously to her knee's she looked up at Are's who watched her with wide eyed lust. Taking in his manhood from eye level she looked directly back into his brown eyes as she ran her tongue up the shaft, causing him to swoon, she did it again before licking her lips,  
"May I suck your cock Lord Ares?" Her voice was thick with desire, her eyes filled with raw sensuality,  
"Anything my Queen," He could only manage to smile back at her as she engulfed his manhood with her mouth, her felt his muscles contract already' just looking at Gabrielle was enough. She sucked on the head of his member, her hand working the part of her cock she couldn't satisfy. Are's never forced Gabrielle to take him fully in her mouth, his 8+ inches was satisfied with her ministrations without the need for her to be in pain and gag on him. His hands clutched at the sheets, giving her free will of his body. Are's could help it as his hips took on their free will trusting lightly in time with Gabrielle. Her hand worked his hard shaft; she could feel the veins in his member throb as he groaned, she knew he was close, feeling his tighten beneath her hand and mouth; she planned a surprise for him. Licking the shaft she quickly covered his godhood with her mouth just as he gave one finally thrust. Watching her head bob down one last time he called out as she took his full length easily as he ejaculated. Are's had almost rocketed off the bed at the sensation. He watched with genuine love a she cleaned his member with her tongue swallowing the last of his essence. Gabrielle looked up into Are's eyes conveying her utmost feelings before he gently brought her to his lips. The kiss was passionate, rough, but their lips slid together in perfect harmony. Before the two got caught up Are's pulled away from the blonde who's eyes seemed to penetrate his every thought.  
"I love you," he admitted with a wistful smile, Gabrielle smiled back before ducking her head. Are's understood the silent action, "You don't have to say anything," he said with a kiss to her soft cheek,  
"I know," she whispered resting her head against his shoulder in a mutual understanding…

The morning sunshine peaked through the red silk drapes over Gabrielle as her fingernail's dug into the wooden headboard with the intense pleasure he was giving her. Her voice echoes in his bed chamber as her hips bucked against his tongue, which was stroking the engorged bundle of nerves as his two fingers delved into her velvety softness,  
"oh gods! Don't you dare stop!" she cried with a guttural moan,  
"As you wish," he smiled against her womanhood, sucking her gently,  
"ah f..." the word died on her lips, but he knew that was the key to her love for him. Are's had picked up on the little slip of words from the bard only a few weeks ago. His tongue lapped at the wetness he was making, whilst his fingers felt the first tremor of the inevitable peak he so loved to watch. Her panting grew fevered until she let out a symphony as her body trembled and bucked against his mouth, around his fingers. Milking the last wave he withdrew his fingers causing a whimper to ensure. Kissing the flushed skin beneath his lips he climbed up her compact body and kissed her soundly on the lips, before her tongue came out to taste herself on him, she smiled against his lips. Ares abruptly pulled away from the kiss though, causing Gabrielle to frown,  
"What's wrong?" Ares rolled his eyes, shaking his head,  
"Family calls," he muttered kissing her again, "I need to go," he added disappointment clear his voice as the two rested gently against each other's foreheads,  
"Okay," Gabrielle sighed just as disappointed, "I have to get back on the road anyway, I'm due to meet Xena in Amphipolis for her mother's birthday tomorrow," Are's pouted, causing the blonde to laugh,  
"Be safe," Are's whispered giving her a chaste kiss, "I'll see you when I see you?"  
"No doubt about it," she smiled widely before he disappeared with a purple flash. Taking in a lungful on air she still smelt the remnants of their night together, it gave her the will to go on without him for however long that would be. Gathering up her scrolls and staff she dressed and left, in search of Xena.


End file.
